freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Toy Bonnie
Were you looking for Bonnie from the first game? FNaF2 = '''Toy Bonnie' is a new animatronic in the game Five Nights at Freddy's 2, and is the redesigned version of the original Bonnie. Appearance Compared to the other redesigns, Toy Bonnie seems to have undergone the most drastic changes. He is colored a bright, vibrant, shiny blue, with his belly and the insides of his ears colored a pale, powder blue. His eyes are green, his eyelids are mauve, and he has long eyelashes and rosy red, blushed cheeks. Like the other "Toy" redesigns, he is much smoother in texture compared to that of the original animatronics. He also has a more modernized appearance, bearing multi-joint fingers and a hard casing, as opposed to the fabric covers of the originals. Toy Bonnie also sports a red bow tie, whisker spots, and buck teeth. His eyes also appear articulated, as if he can move them freely. The pupils grow smaller the closer he gets to the player. Like the original Bonnie, when on stage, Toy Bonnie holds a guitar, which is red and white with a black neck. However, unlike his counterpart, Toy Bonnie can be seen with his guitar while not on the Show Stage. He can be seen holding his guitar in Party Room 3, though he does not appear to carry it elsewhere. Locations Toy Bonnie starts at the Show Stage with the other two Toy animatronics, Toy Freddy and Toy Chica. He tends to move first in the earlier nights. If not, Toy Chica takes his place. Toy Bonnie begins his path by moving to Party Room 3. Next, he will move to Party Room 4 and will stare into the camera. He then proceeds to Party Room 2, where he can be seen crouched by the vent, about to crawl inside of it. Finally, he sneaks into the Right Air Vent in order to reach The Office. Unlike his counterpart from the first game, he doesn't backtrack when heading to The Office. Behavior Toy Bonnie is a very common animatronic to encounter, especially on much earlier nights. He also tends to be one of the first animatronics to move offstage. Toy Bonnie appears to move very slowly, and takes his time when going through the vents. However, ignoring him and spending too much time watching the Monitor will likely end up in the player getting attacked by Toy Bonnie. Once the player sees Toy Bonnie in the Right Air Vent's blind spot, the player must equip the Freddy Mask before he appears with the lights flickering to avoid death. If done correctly, the player will see the office lights briefly going out as Toy Bonnie slides from the right to the middle of the room, staring closely into the player's mask before vanishing. Failing to equip the mask on time, then raising and lowering the Monitor, will result in a Game Over. Just like the other Toy animatronics, Toy Bonnie is very inactive during later nights, though he starts becoming more active again from Night 5 onwards. Trivia *Toy Bonnie is the only animatronic which will actually be seen moving inside The Office when the mask is equipped. *Toy Bonnie and Mangle are the only "new" animatronics that have different colors than their counterparts. *Toy Bonnie, BB, and Chica are the only animatronics that do not traverse the hallway outside of the Office. *Toy Bonnie is one of the "new" animatronics that never reveals his endoskeleton eyes, the other being BB. |-|Images = Gameplay 3NewAnimatronicsOnStage.png|All Toy animatronics on the stage. FNAF2ShowStageAllNoLights.png|All Toy animatronics on the stage, no lights. ToyBonnieInPartyRoom3.png|Toy Bonnie with his instrument in Party Room 3. PartyRoom4TBonnieDark.png|Toy Bonnie staring into the camera in Party Room 4, no lights. ToyBonnieStaringIntoCamera.png|Toy Bonnie staring into the camera in Party Room 4. Toy Bonnie Entering Vent.png|Toy Bonnie in Party Room 2, about to enter the vent. File:ToyBonnieInTheAirVent.png|Toy Bonnie in the Right Air Vent. 180.png|Toy Bonnie popping his head out of the Right Air Vent. Toy bonnie death screen.png|A shot of an eyeless Toy Bonnie that occasionally appears after death. This may be a nod to Eyeless Bonnie sometimes appearing after death in the first game. bonnie with mask.gif|Toy Bonnie as he is seen through the Freddy Mask. Miscellaneous Bunny-New-Model.jpg|Toy Bonnie and Bonnie in one of the teasers. File:Bonnie_2.0_close-up_eyes_shut_FNaF_2.png|Close-up shot of Toy Bonnie as seen in the trailer, eyes closed. File:Bonnie_2.0_close-up_eyes_open_FNaF_2.png|Close-up shot of Toy Bonnie as seen in the trailer, eyes open. Tumblr inline neulkcfEdL1rnc6dz.gif|Toy Bonnie opening his eyes, as seen in the trailer. TB Icon.png|Mugshot of Toy Bonnie from the Custom Night. ToyBonnieFigurine.png|Figurine of Toy Bonnie holding his instrument. This figurine can be obtained by completing the "New and Shiny" preset on the Custom night. Stage.png|Toy Bonnie's sprite from one of the Death Minigames. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Males